Unbind
by penpaper
Summary: REVISED! For long the Digidestined have relaxed, but they will soon be plunged back into the digiworld with the sickness of a friend. First fic! Be kind!
1. Girls just want to have fun

The Story: Well this was just an idea I had while sitting on my computer. I'm going to try not to put a lot of fluff in and be warned, this is Taiora. Also I switch between Japanese and English names randomly. Well go read and please, when flaming, use good grammar.

Disclaimer: Don't own, can't sue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Girls just want to have fun ~

Kari looked over her list one more time. Movies…check, family out of the house…check, soda…check, food…oops. Kari searched through the kitchen, looking for anything she could feed the girls until pizza arrived. Nothing. She was cursed with a bottomless pit for a brother. Luck was against her. Someone knocked at the door. "They can't be early!" Kari yelled as she ran to the door. Tai waltzed in, smiling. "Sorry Hikari, forgot my key." Davis, Izzy, and TK walked in behind him. All four, looking about. "No, they're not here yet guys." Kari sighed. 

Her brother promised he would be out of the house tonight. This was her party, her rules. Number one was no boys. "Tai, remember what we talked about this morning?" Kari said as she smiled dangerously towards her brother. "My party will NOT be ruined. You said you'd stay at Matt's till tomorrow. Get out NOW!" The guys started to edge towards the door, all except Tai.

"Relax Kari. I just came by to pick up my stuff, then we're out of here." Ignoring his sister's death glares, Tai walked to his room with the three frightened boys following. His room door closed behind them. Sighing Kari flopped onto the sofa. "Not only is there no food, but now I have them here. Great." 

Yawning she laid down. Taking a ten minute nap wouldn't hurt. She had been up since seven this morning, making sure everything was perfect. 

Tai poked his head out of his door. Kari was asleep, perfect! He knew keeping her up last night would prove useful. Slowly walking towards her room, he motioned for the others to follow. Silently opening the door, the guys crept in. Closing the door behind them, Tai pointed to the closet and made a thumbs up sign. Thankfully the closet was big enough for the four guys to fit in. Squashed, but they were in.

Izzy sighed. "Tai, why are we doing this again?" Tai peeked through the crack in the door. "Because, Izzy, this is a girl's sleepover. Do you have any idea what they do at these?" All three shook their heads. "They gossip! Especially about us! Don't you want to know anything?" TK shook his head. "Not if it means being cramped in here all night." Reaching towards the doorknob he froze when Kari's bedroom door opened. Kari, Yolei, Mimi, and Sora walked into the room, chatting happily. "So what do guys want to do first?" Mimi said while unrolling her hot pink sleeping bag. Sora shrugged while pulling out her sky blue blanket. Yolei grinned. "I know." Holding up an empty bottle she placed it on it's side in the middle of the circle. 

TK mouthed to the other guys "_Spin the bottle?_" The others shrugged and turned back to the girls. "Okay Kari, it's your party. You're first." Smiling Kari spun the bottle, landing on Sora. "Sora…truth or dare?" Nodding their heads in understanding the guys leaned closer, hoping to hear something juicy. 

"Dare." The girls smiled to each other. Kari thought for a moment and decided. "I dare you…to…freeze Tai's underwear." Laughter erupted as Sora blushed deep. Yolei stood up. "And that means you have to get it too. Go on Sora, how hard is it to go into your boyfriend's room?" Tai blushed. The girls chanted her name as Sora walked out of the door. When she came back her face was brighter then before. 

"You guys are gonna die if you tell him anything." Giggling the girls nodded. "Nothing leaves the room, got it." Mimi said while nudging the bottle towards Sora. "Your turn." Sora spun the bottle, landing on Yolei. "Ah-ha. Revenge for what you guys did to me! I dare you to…" Yolei held up her hand stopping Sora. "I choose truth." 

Sora sighed. She had forgotten that. "Next time Yolei." Mimi bent over and whispered something in Sora's ear. She smiled. "Yolei, who do you have a crush on?" Yolei laughed. "That's it? That's the horrible secret? You all know I like Ken." Kari elbowed Yolei. "Truthfully, Yolei." Yolei put her head down. "Okay…Davis."

Laughter erupted. "Davis!? Wow, I never would have guessed. What happened to Ken?" Yolei sighed. "Well after I got to know him, he was kinda boring. Plus he always seemed distracted around me. Davis just has something different." Tai nudged Davis in the ribs and winked at him. Izzy and TK put their hands over their mouths to stop from laughing. Yolei blushed as she spun the bottle, landing on Kari. Yolei smiled. "Kari, truth or dare?" Kari looked back and forth between the girls. "Truth."

Yolei sighed, looking disappointed. "Hmm, okay…who's throat do you want to stick your tongue down the most?" The girls looked expectantly to Kari. "Come on, Yolei. You know I like TK." Yolei nodded. "But that doesn't mean you don't want to kiss someone else." She winked suggestively. Kari looked nervously between them all. She mumbled something and reached for the bottle. 

"What did you say?" Mimi asked as she put the bottle out of her reach. Grumbling Kari spoke louder. "Yamato." Ear piercing shrieks filled the room. "Whoa, I didn't expect that. Who knew? Yamato, wow!" Sora fell back. Yolei kept laughing at Kari's face, while Mimi mumbled something. Kari noticed. "What Mimi?" Mimi looked up. "Yamato's MINE!" The girls stopped and stared as Mimi clamped her hand over her mouth. Two truths in one. Yolei and Sora hooked hands and danced around the room. 

"Mimi and Yama sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mimi blushed and Kari laughed. Hearing the phone ring, Kari ran to pick it up. Bringing the phone into the room she hushed everyone. "Hello? Oh, hey Yama…" Sora, Mimi, and Yolei stifled laughing and grinned at Kari, who was smiling. "Extra pizza? Bring everyone? Well Tai's not here but I'll bring the girls. No, he left about an hour ago. Ya…uh huh…okay. See you in ten minutes. Bye!" Holding the phone to her heart Kari sighed then blushed when the girls were staring. Sora and Yolei started chanting, "k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" Mimi hit them with a huge pillow. "He's mine." Kari giggled and grabbed another pillow, hitting Mimi. "No, mine!" Sora and Yolei joined the fight. 

After five minutes of chaos they settled down. "So what was the call about anyway Kari?" Kari sat up. "Oh no! We should have already left! He had extra pizza from his band party. He invited us to finish it at his place." The girls scrambled about, fixing hair and getting themselves ready. "Let's go! Maybe Kari will stick her tongue down his throat."

Yolei screamed as pillows flew her way. "I was just joking." The girls headed out. "Too bad Tai and the others aren't here. They would have jumped at the idea of free pizza." The door closed behind them. Silence filled the apartment.

The guys fell out of the closet. "That was something I just didn't want to know about my sister." TK stepped in front of Tai. "Why does my brother get everybody?" Davis grinned as they walked out the door. "Do you think Yolei really meant it?" Izzy shook his head as he closed the door behind them. They had just witnessed something guys really shouldn't see. "Let's just go to Matt's and eat." The guys nodded and started their walk to their free meal.

Yamato went through his apartment, picking up the floor as he went. He was kinda hoping the guys had heard the telephone conversation from inside the closet…if they hadn't been caught yet. He smiled remembering Taichi's plan to spy on the girls. He had spelled out doom. That's why he asked Matt to be the decoy to get the girls out. Looking at the four pizzas sitting on the counter, Matt sighed. Tai was going to pay out of his own wallet. Satisfied that the place looked livable, he flipped open a magazine and stood at the counter, waiting for his plan to work. 

A shadow watched as the blonde finish cleaning and smiled as he leaned against the counter looking at a magazine. Pointing a finger towards him, the shadow spoke one word and disappeared. His evil laugh echoed through the streets. 

"Did you guys hear that?" Yolei said as she clung to Kari's arm. "Let's hurry up a bit." Mimi said, showing that she heard it too. "Kari! Sora! Mimi! Yolei! Wait up!" The girls turned around to find TK, Tai, Izzy, and Davis running towards them. Sora smiled as Tai wrapped his arm around her waist. Mimi, Kari, and Yolei snickered. Sora blushed as she remembered what she had done. "Come on guys! Yamato's building is the next one." Izzy said as he hurried along. He felt guilty about spying and needed to get away before he told them. Reaching Matt's floor, they all piled out of the elevator. Knocking on the door, Mimi smiled. "Yama! We're here to eat the free food you promised us!" No answer. 

Yolei smiled. "Maybe he's in the shower." Yolei pushed Kari up towards the door. "Let's go." Kari glared at Yolei but caustiously opened the door. "Yama?" Kari asked as she opened the door wider. Tai walked in. "Hey! Matt? Come on where are you hiding." Mimi heard the phone's tone. Walking to the other side of the counter she screamed. "Someone call for help!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*sighs* I just figured out how to use Fanfiction.net so now the italics show. Next chapter is revised some, and it makes a bit more sense now. Third chapter coming! Who-hoo! R&R please!


	2. Dread

The Story: Already the second chapter out, I'm so excited. Thanks so much to Darkness Princess for giving my first review. Yay! At least someone likes the story. Might rewrite this a little later, some parts just don't feel right. Sorry for making TK's mom so mean, but I'll explain it all later. Read now my pretties! Muhahaha!  


Disclaimer: Don't own, can't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Dread~

Tai paced around the waiting room, desperately trying not to punch anyone who told him to calm down. Mimi was crying with Izzy by her side. Kari was hugging TK, who had a blank look on his face. Yolei and Davis were quietly talking, and Sora was leaning against the wall, watching Tai pace. 

For a such a clean place, the hospital had always spooked Kari. Even when she was little, she hated going into the unnatural white building, where death clung to everything. And now, could there be a death? Shaking the thought from her head, she tried to think of happy things. But failed, miserably. Her thoughts drifted to the last time she was at the hospital. The worry, the pain, the fear. Hugging TK a little tighter, she held tears. She really hated the hospital.

The doctors wouldn't say anything. Not a damn thing. That was their friend in there, and they couldn't tell them what was wrong? Just because his parents aren't here. Probably never be here. Tai regretted the thought as soon as it entered his mind. His parents would be here, they would come. Hearing the doors open, Tai turned around. Mr. Ishida strode in, shouting for a doctor. Three quickly came and whispered the situation to him. All of us leaned in closer to try and hear. We didn't need to wait long. Mr. Ishida quickly grabbed the one in the middle by his collar and came within inches of the guy's face. Not shouting, but loud enough to hear, Mr. Ishida's voice sent dread through us all. "Are you saying, you fucked up my son's files, leaving him defenseless against it?" Sweat came off the unfortunate doctor's face. "My-my assistant can explain better." His hand reached to his beeper, and then to his neck as Mr. Ishida released him. We turned to the doctor's assistant, recognizing our old reliable Joe.

Joe walked up slowly to Mr. Ishida, determination written on his face. "Mr. Ishida. As you so bluntly put it, yes, we did fuck up Yamato's files. The file on hand for Yamato, told us exactly as we thought. Yamato was healthy, and most likely suffering from trauma, probably caused along the lines of a car accident. Until we heard of how he was found, we were clueless. Giving him a sedative and watching for results, we didn't even think of looking under his mother's maiden name for information." We all stood shocked for a moment. _Mother's maiden name?_ Mr. Ishida's eyes widened. Joe expecting this carried on. "Luckily we found the file and gave him the proper medication. We're still waiting for results. I'll let you in, if you'd like to see him." Everyone stood up at this as Mr. Ishida slowly nodded his head. The doctor from before stopped them, "Only family…" He paused as Mr. Ishida gave him a death glare. "But it seems all of you are family. Go right ahead" He side stepped them and scurried back to work. 

Joe lead them down one hall, coming to the room. His hand hesitated on the doorknob. "Go on Joe." Izzy said as they all gathered around the door. Joe sighed. "It's pretty bad. The sedatives didn't respond to his condition very well." Mr. Ishida put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "I want to see my son." Joe nodded and slowly opened the door. 

Hooked up to machines, wires scattered over his arms, laid Yamato. Mimi clasped her hands together. Sora squeezed Tai's hand. Mr. Ishida sat down by Matt's side, taking his hand. Everyone stood around the bed, to scared to say anything. TK stood by his father, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kari closed her eyes. _Please let everything be okay._

The door opened. No one turned around. "I came as fast as I could." Mr. Ishida looked up to find his ex-wife standing in the doorway. "My god! They never said it was this bad." Rushing to Matt's side she took his other hand. "Yamato..." She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. Opening them again she looked around to all the people in the room. "What happened?" Everyone avoided her eyes, not wanting to replay what happened again. It would mean it actually happened, and they could never wake up from this nightmare. 

"They found him in the apartment. I was working late. The hospital used the wrong file and only gave him sedatives. They responded horribly and they found the right file, under Takaishi." Mrs. Ishida looked at her ex-husband. "Are you blaming me?" Her tone became harsher with each word. "No, but why was it your name, Nancy? Did you have to change his medical record after the divorce?" Mrs. Takaishi was standing up now, no longer holding Matt's hand. "You took everything else about Yamato away! I just thought…I always…I usually took care of that." She turned her head as her voice became softer. Sighing Mr. Ishida bent his head, Mrs. Takaishi walked towards the door, "I'm getting something. It is late, do any of you want anything?" She walked out without waiting for a response. The door barely clicked behind her.

Two hours slowly rolled by. Nurses came in and out, checking on Yamato's status. Joe showed up a few times, only staying a few minutes before being called back to work. The tension was suffocating. Around ten, a doctor walked in, holding a file. "Mr. and Mrs. Ishida?" The two adults stood up. Nodding, he turned to the teens, "Would you please excuse us for a moment?" Reluctantly they left the room, only to leave the door open a crack so they could listen.

The doctor, waiting for them to leave, flipped through the file and finally turned towards the parents. "It seems as past problems have created a worse one. When Yamato was last in the hospital, he was recorded to have been diagnosed and fully recover from Rheumatic fever. Correct?" The parents nodded. Seeing the recognition, the doctor went on, "I am Dr. Igumi. I specialize in heart problems. After looking over your son's files, and watching his reaction to the sedatives, I have very distressing information. Unfortunately, your son has been diagnosed with rheumatic heart disease. Usually this problem shows up within a few weeks of recovery, but in this case it seems to have occurred quite late. Yamato's heart valves aren't closing fully, letting blood leak backward. If he worsens, his heart will slowly enlarge from not being able to pump blood successfully. For now, all we can do is give him medication and wait."

He paused and waited for a reaction from the adults. But all he received were blank stares. "Mr. and Mrs. Ishida?" They both snapped out of their trance. Mrs. Takaishi looked back to Yamato. "What can we do if it worsens?" Dr. Igumi frowned and closed the file in his hand. "I'm afraid we'll have to resort to drastic measures. Let us just pray it doesn't get that bad. I'll keep you updated on his status. Good day."

Dr. Igumi opened the door, revealing a horde of teens in front of him. Shaking his head he pushed past and walked down the hall, looking at Yamato's file. _So uncommon. This kind of problem appearing so late after recovering from the fever. It is a miracle he was able to last this long. God help him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooooo…poor Yama. I know it's mean, but everything will be explained later. Sorry about making Mrs. Takaishi again, but it shows that she still wanted to be apart of Yamato's life. Although I wouldn't have changed my kid's medical records, let's just say she was a bit waked after the divorce. K? Well till next chapter…R&R.


	3. Perfect

Wow! I'm surprised I got this written. I had major writer's block once school started. Oh well at least it's up. Yay! Go read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own, can't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Perfect ~

Sun filtered through the windows, blinding the half-asleep digi-destined strewn around the room. Tai sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. _Had it been a dream?_ Looking at all the people around him, reality came crashing down. Everyone had agreed to leave last night, promising to come back the next day. Tai laid back down. Judging by the light, it was sunrise. Better to sleep now, then fall asleep in the hospital. Closing his eyes, his thoughts trailed back to his friend. 

Kari was surrounded by darkness. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Frantically looking around, she reached out for something, anything. A bright pink light flashed from her chest, revealing her glowing crest. Looking at it, her surroundings began to lighten. 

"Digidestined…"

Kari turned around trying to see the voice. "Hello? Who's calling me?" She was standing in the hospital again, beside Yamato. "Yamato!" A small light floated in front of her face, pulsing with each word. 

"The Digital World needs your help again…please help, unbind in between…"

Kari gazed at the pulsing light before her, confusion in her eyes. "Unbind in between what?" The light floated towards the desk beside Yamato, stopping above his digivice. 

__

"Bring them together and the crests will come. If not, he will be lost to the shadows." 

The light gave one more pulse before disappearing. "No wait!" Her surroundings darkened. "No please! Come back!" She fell through the darkness into a blinding light. 

__

"Wake up Kari."

Opening her eyes, Kari quickly closed them again. Light flashed in her face. TK was leaning over her, shaking her awake. "Come on, Kari. Time to get up." Mimi stood on the balcony with Sora beside her. Tai was in the kitchen cooking while Yolei and Davis were nowhere in sight. Izzy walked up to them and handed her a glass of orange juice. "You were mumbling something in your sleep. Interesting dream?" Kari nodded, still confused by her dream. Izzy nodded and grabbed his laptop off the table. Sitting on the coach he flipped it open bringing the screen to life. The morning went by almost silent, no one wishing to remind the other of last night. 

The hospital was just like last night. We met Cody and Ken in the lobby, they had just heard about the incident. Mr. and Mrs. Ishida were already there at Yamato's side when we came in. They left and told us they would be back in an hour. Joe came in, bringing with him Matt's digivice. He sat down next to Mimi, "I have today off. Yamato had asked me to come hang out, just yesterday. He had just called. Like everything was normal." Izzy turned to Joe. "Is there any hope?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 'I've looked through my books this morning. Mostly all of them said a transplant was necessary if the condition worsens to a congestive heart failure. But he'd have to go to America for that…" Joe's words sunk in. TK shook his head. "It won't get that bad. He'll get through it."

TK proved to us again, that he was the only person that really fit the crest of hope. I watched as Kari stared at Matt's digivice. "Hey sis, you okay?" She snapped out of her trance. Looking at me she smiled. "I was just thinking, we're all together. Everyone. All the digidestined. Just like we were back then." Sometimes my sister really surprises me sometimes. She was right. We hadn't all been together since the Digital world. 

Kari stood up and walked over to the side table, picking up Yamato's digivice. "Bring them together and the crests will come." Everyone looked at Kari with a confused face. "Kari, are you feeling okay?" Joe asked as everyone stood up. "The Digital world is in danger. A light told me in my dream." Tai stepped forward. "Kari…?" She held out his digivice. "I know it! It told me what we have to do! I know what I saw!" Everyone looked at her oddly. 

__

"Digidestined…"

Kari recognized the voice. "It's the light from my dream!" Tai put his hand on her shoulder. "Kari, maybe this is too much for you. I'll take you back home." 

__

"The crests will be reborn when destiny is unbalanced. The destined ones will return and light the beacons, destroying darkness." 

Kari watched as the light appeared before her again. Looking closer at the small orb, she saw a figure encased in the light. It's delicate wings fluttered every second, keeping the dainty creature floating. Reaching her hand up to touch it, it darted to the side. "It's so pretty." 

Tai glanced to the group as they watched Kari wander through her own world. "Kari, time to snap out of it." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Kari pulled away from him and stepped closer to the bedside.

__

"Child of Light, please, help my lady. She lost everything so long ago, do not let her lose what she has found."

Kari nodded. "Of course I'll help. How do I find her?" The light twittered around her. 

__

"She will come. She has sent me to you to help you on your quest. The digivice..."

Kari held out the digivice to the little creature. "Here." Tai looked to the others. Izzy felt Kari's head. "Do you think she's hallucinating?" Tai shook his head. "My sister doesn't do drugs, Izzy." Izzy half-smiled at Tai's remark. "I meant Tai, do you think she caught something from the hospital?" Tai shrugged and looked back to his sister, who was currently talking to air.

The little fairy smiled at the digivice. _"That's it. Tell your friends to look at me." _Kari nodded confused. Didn't her friends already see the light? Looking at their worried faces, she realized they didn't and for all that they knew she was crazy. 

"Guys?" Tai sighed. "Finally Kari, you were scaring us there." Mimi gasped. "What is that?" Everyone looked to where she was pointing. A small light floated beside Kari. Kari nodded in understanding. "This is the light from my dream. It was talking to me just a second ago." Bewildered looks passed along, until Izzy nodded. "It's just like when Kari heard the voice in the Digiworld. Remember?" Sounds of 'oh yea' passed about the room. 

__

"Digidestined. Now is the time to return to the Digital World. Shadows have returned, casting their havoc. Please, aid my lady in returning the world back to it's original state." 

The Digital World need their help again. What a surprise. Joe stepped forward. "You guys go. I'll stay here and look after Yamato." The light darted in front of Joe. _"No. All must go."_

Tai shook his head. "No way. We're not leaving Yama alone. The Digiworld can wait." The light looked between them and Yamato. _"My lady…I have failed. Digidestined, I will give you back what you need to defeat the dark. Here take my lady's gift to you."_

Eight shots of light streamed from the creature, onto each of the original digidestined necks. _"Decide soon digidestined. The worlds remain in your hands."_ Their crests appeared and the orb of light disappeared.

Sora looked at her crests. "I thought these were destroyed." Everyone looked at their own crests. TK looked at Yamato. "Maybe we should go. Yamato will be all right until we get back." Tai gazed at his own digivice. "I don't know. After our last trip, I thought we were done saving the world. And now with Yamato sick, how are we gonna defeat any evil with just one mega digimon?" 

Tai's hand flew up to his face where a red mark burned. Sora stood before him. "Taichi Yagami! You above all people should be the first one to jump through the digiportal. Have you forgotten that all of us are behind you? Yamato will be too, once he gets better. I'm going, with or without you. Make up your mind Taichi." Sora held out her hand to him. Tai looked at the floor. 

"Well I'm going." Mimi placed her hand onto of Sora's. Kari nodded. "I'm in." The rest quickly followed. Sora looked to Tai, who was looking at all of them. "Tai…" He smiled and put his hand with them. "Right. Let's do this." 

A shrill ring filled their ears. All of their digivices were shaking. "What's happening?" Yolei shouted over the blaring sound. They looked to Yamato, where a bright light emitted. Yamato's crest glowed brightly around his neck, sending a blue hue about the room. A voice rang out from the digivices:

"One beacon of Friendship true, 

Lit by powers other then you, 

Seven beacons remain dim,

Complete your quest and conquer them."

The blue glow vanished, leaving a bewildered group behind. TK and Kari looked at their digivices. They had returned to their original shape. "What in the world?" The group froze as a rainbow beam surrounded them. "We're going back!" Mimi shouted as they started to rise from the ground. Tai smiled. "All right guys, let's get the bad guys, then come back to Yamato." They nodded and disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

"Master they have returned." The shadow bowed low before the figure in the throne. The dim lights only showed the figures gleaming white teeth as it whispered, "Perfect."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woah, long chapter. I guess I went overboard. Oh well, probably won't update soon, so this will have to tide you guys over. Well R&R and please e-mail me if you have any suggestions. Thanks!


	4. Very Interesting

Chapter 4! I'm so proud of myself. Been in a bit of a slump since school's been piling up work. Oh well. Already have the next chapter started…but it will take a while. Enjoy the chapter and please be kind and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own, can't sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Very Interesting ~

Opening the door, a nurse peered into the now empty room. Heels clicking behind her, she walked into the room and shut the door. After looking at the blinking screens and examining the charts, she turned towards the boy lying on the bed. Brushing golden strands of hair out of his face, she looked closer. Gently she stroked her hand against his cheek. "Soon…" Her nose was barely an inch away from his when his eyes started fluttering. Jumping back she put on a fake smile and began to look busy. She stopped when his ocean eyes peered at her. "Ah, Mr. Yamato Ishida. Finally awake. We were beginning to think you'd left us." Her smile widened as he looked about him. "Where…where is everyone?" Immediately her face frowned. Not good. "I'm sorry Mr. Ishida, but who do you mean?" He tried and failed miserably at sitting up. "My family, friends. I felt them here. I know they were here." Inside her head the nurse tried to think of a cover up and suddenly an idea struck. 

"Mr. Ishida, I'm sorry but no one has come to visit you since you were first checked in. We informed your parents, but they only came to sign some papers, then left." She moved closer to his side as his eyes became confused and clouded. "Don't worry. Everyone is alone sometime. Maybe your friends aren't what you think they are?" He turned his head to fight with her, but she pulled out a needle. "I think you should rest. The doctors said you might need this when you wake up." She slipped the needle into the IV and watched as the black liquid mingled with the clear then became transparent. "Goodnight Yama." His eyes slid closed and she quickly exited the room. 

Gennai looked up at images imprinted in the bark of a large tree. "Interesting…" Eight symbols surrounded a figure in the middle. Words streamed from each symbol and formed a circle around the mysterious center. "What do you think, my friend?" A small orb of light appeared by his side. "Gennai, this could get messy. You have to tell the destined what they have to do and quickly. Already Courage is giving in to the dark's attempt to weaken them." Gennai sighed, "Taichi's strong, he'll hold on. I have faith in all of them. They'll be able to light the beacons in time. Have faith, Lightmon." Lightmon floated about the symbols, taking close examination of each. "You know, whoever wrote this, really has bad handwriting." Gennai sweatdropped. "Hey! I wrote that. Some of my best work too." Lightmon giggled. "Silly Gennai, just as you always were. See you later!" With that she disappeared, leaving a very angered Gennai. _Bad handwriting. Hmph._

"Humans are so interesting, wouldn't you say so Kira?" The figure in the throne slipped off and walked to a girl standing beside the door. "I think you're being to cocky, Coal. The destined are already in the Digital World. All they have to do is light the beacons, one of which is already lit because you underestimated them." Fire rose up from the ground and surrounded them. "YOU THINK THEY CAN BEAT ME!?" The flames licked at her short black hair and her icy blue eyes stared blankly ahead. "Maybe, maybe not. Their strength really depends upon their unity." The flames died away, but flickered enough to sustain light. Sitting back on the throne Coal smiled, "True, that's why I broke them up."

Kira looked at her master with interest. Long white hair and coal black eyes, she never truly understood why he wanted to destroy the digidestined so much, in this way anyway. She wanted them to be at their strongest when she sent them to the afterlife, Coal was just making it easier for himself. He was weak.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice that Coal was gone from his seat until he whispered in her ear, "Penny for your thoughts." Pushing him away she stormed out of the room, aggravated with herself for letting him get close without her knowing. Coal smiled at her retreating form. Hopefully she would be able to take out a digidestined or two before he had to kill her. Laughing he picked up the nearest servant. "Go get me Seermon." Bowing and begging for his life the poor digimon ran off. "Let's see how our lost digidestined is doing."

It was cold. Hugging himself he began to walk. The darkness suffocated him, but he kept walking. His head became fuzzy. It was too hard. Looking around himself, he didn't see anything. Off in a distance he heard whispers echoing. Following the soft sound, he became conscious of the faces around him. Crowds walking, running, shoving against him. Their ghost-like forms stood out against the ink blackness. They swept by him and the whispering became louder. _"He's always alone, do you think something's wrong with him?"_ Looking around for the source he noticed a familiar face. "Mimi!" Running up to his friend, he reached out for her. His hand passed through her. _"He always was angry, never really fit in. You know?"_ He watched as Mimi's friend nodded to her comment. "Mimi?" She disappeared into the crowd. Someone bumped into him, almost knocking him to the ground. "Tai! Sora!" He scrambled to keep up with them. "Please tell me this is a joke. Can't you guys see me?" _"He should really lay off. Doesn't he get the message yet? Still trying to be best friends."_ Yamato stopped and watched them retreat. Weren't they friends? _"If I hear another complaint about fangirls, I'm gonna crack. I think he's just trying to get attention."_ More faces stood out. _"It's a lot better now. Yamato's usually never around to bother me now that he has the band. Best thing that's ever happened."_ The cold started to chill his heart. _"It's not like we actually liked him, we just felt bad." _

Wrapping his arms around himself, Yamato sunk to the ground. "Gotta be a cruel joke. It's just my imagination." More people crowded past. The whispering turned into a roar. He put his head on his knees, hands over ears. "Please…" All sound stopped. Looking up he saw a lone figure in front of him. "Yamato." He stood up and stepped towards the dark figure. "How do you know me?" 

The person advanced towards him, black eyes digging into Yamato's soul. "I know you because we share loneliness. You feel it. Your friends abandoned you." Yamato shook his head. "No! They wouldn't…they couldn't…" His voice became a murmur as doubt entered his heart. "I know. It's hard to accept. But I am here. All I need is something you have to make your so called friends pay." Yamato took a step back. "Yamato…I'm your friend…don't you want me to stay?" A feeling of deep loneliness washed over Yamato, choking him. He didn't want to be alone.

The shape reached towards Yamato's neck and pulled at a thin chain. On the end hung a bright silver tear. The figure moved closer, inches from Yamato. "Give me this, and you will stay with me, and we will never be lonely again." His dark eyes pierced into Yamato's. "Give me the pendant…" Eyes clouded Yamato nodded numbly and started to give it to him. "YAMATO!" A light shot from the corner of the darkness and hit the shape in the chest. Shaking his head, the pendant quickly disappeared and Yamato ran towards the depleting light. 

Coal slammed his fist against the wall. "Dammit! She interfered! I almost had him!" Sweat dripped down his pale skin and his eyes glanced at the crinkled digimon sitting in the center of a ring of candles. "Well? Did he escape?" The digimon stood and shook it's white robes. "She ripped a path back to his body. He has returned." The candles' fire flared up as a loud roar passed through the palace's walls. Kira swiftly stepped into the room, a smile on her lips. Mockingly she wrapped her arms around Coal's shoulders. Putting her mouth close to his ear she whispered, "Humans are very interesting." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So fun! I love Coal's character, and Kira. Their gonna be so awesome! Coal was definitely inspired by Folken from the Escaflowne movie, but he's just so wonderful! Oh well, don't kill me. Now I'm hyper, gotta go run around. R&R!


End file.
